


An Opportunistic, Brief Assignation

by Archangel_Beth



Series: Vulcan Alliance Timeline [3]
Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: DID I MENTION IT IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK?, I have invented conlang terms for anatomy, It is not safe for work, M/M, Quasi-exhibitionisim, Smut, plot what plot?, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Captain Shon of the Andorian Coalition is a flirty fellow, with a lack of concern for species.Vuwal "Vir" tr'Verih, of the Romulan Star Empire, is also prone to assignations, affairs, attractions, and general, ah, prone-ness.Furthermore, Tellarite stations are neutral territory where ships of different factions can dock and their crews have shore-leave in relative safety.That's it. That's the plot.Adults only, please.
Relationships: AU Shon/Original Character
Series: Vulcan Alliance Timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793815
Kudos: 4





	An Opportunistic, Brief Assignation

**Author's Note:**

> _Technically set **between** the two T'Solos stories, perhaps 2-4 years after she gained command of **Kinaen**._

_If you are reading this on an app with in-app purchases or subscriptions, know that this story is available at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth , and Archive Of Our Own ("AO3") permits epub downloads; I like the Marvin app for iOS; small one-time fee, and lovely by-author sorting. **If you have paid money for this story, you have been cheated.**_

* * *

* * *

Tellarite stations were neutral territory, and glad Vir — Vuwal tr'Verih — was of it. Aside from the parade of aliens from independent worlds or occasional two-planet partnerships, and aside from Orion privateers, and further aside from their own Imperial T'Varo-class, _Rea's Brooch_ , and the small-crewed trader the _Brooch_ escorted... There was, at the lowest docking ring, a slightly bigger Vulcan Alliance ship — some hybrid design with a Terran saucer and Vulcan nacelle-ring encircling it.

The name on the Alliance craft had translated to _Nova_ , which everyone on _Brooch_ agreed was a very pretty name, but likely to be ill-luck for the crew in the long run. Scans suggested it was over-powered, though whether that would go to speed or weapons or both... Well, that was the question, wasn't it?

Gray-haired and cunning, Commander t'Fvill had sent the crew out on carefully-scheduled leaves, in carefully-selected groups, to give the proper impression that they were sure the Alliance crew would be entirely well-behaved (and if not, that the Rihannsu were _completely_ confident in Tellarite security).

 _"Behave,"_ t'Fvill had said. _"Be reasonable. De-escalate hostilities. Make the Alliance look impulsive and hot-tempered, like bad trading partners."_

She hadn't said anything about flirting, and Vir'd not asked. He'd never yet been able to resist an inviting smile or beckoning finger, and by now, that _included_ some aliens he himself wouldn't have thought he'd look twice at. Orders _not_ to flirt or fraternize? He'd never be able to obey that. Best to ask forgiveness later than permission in advance.

So far, he'd been lucky. Though the station's bar was crowded — Ferengi bartenders and gambling-masters went with Tellarite stations like hands in gloves — no one had yet decided to risk they'd be too close to the "inevitable" bar fight that was surely forthcoming when Terrans or Rihannsu forgot their orders.

This included the Terrans, apparently, and though there were a number of them who were exotically attractive — he was particularly struck by the pair with pale-gold and flame-colored hair, and the woman whose nearly-black skin held red-blooded undertones — their looks at Vir and the other Rihanha crew had been suspicious more than lip-biting. One would've thought they'd have preferred a table farther away from the Rihannsu, but the bar was too crowded for there to be much choice.

Vir's companions, knowing his proclivities, had swiftly noticed his own gaze and _they_ thought it was great fun to tease him with elbows in the sides, low voices, and bright laughter. Finally he shoved his fellow pilot, tr'Allaelieh, and growled, "Stop! They think we're parceling them out as slaves-to-be over here."

"Going to go apologize to them?" engineer Telles asked, from safely across the table, smirking because she knew how _skilled_ he was at certain styles of "apology."

He made a rude gesture and stood. "I'm buying my own drinks till you lot can talk like there's Klingons listening," he grumped, and turned for the bar.

"Don't talk to any strange humans!" the fourth of their group, t'Rrinnis, called after him.

Vir waved another rude gesture without looking and wended towards where the pair of Ferengi bartenders were filling trays for the wait-staff to deliver to the gamblers over at the dabo-table, or the card and dice games on the bar's upper level. He'd nearly made it through the press, hand on his money-pouch, when a clear, cheerful voice cut through the noise. "What a happy bar! A round of drinks for everyone, on _Kumari_ 's tab!"

Vir turned his head, saw Andorian blue and painted Ferasan fur striding through the archway in force, and seriously considered returning to his crewmates and looking for a back exit. _Brooch_ and _Nova_ had both sent groups small enough to minimize trouble. From Vir's quick glance, _Kumari_ 'd sent twice as many, and Ferasan were not known for "de-escalating conflict." Nor were Andorians, for that matter.

On the other hand, Vir was nearly at the bar and turning around now would probably get more attention from the newcomers than he wanted. So he grimly wove past cheering patrons and wait-staff, turned himself sideways to pass an alien collecting her own drink, waved his empty glass at a Ferengi, and was about to dig into his money-pouch...

A handful of large chunks of latinum clattered onto the bar beside Vir's empty glass, and that terribly familiar voice said, " _Kumari_ 's tab, didn't I say?"

There was nowhere to flinch to, and Vir couldn't stop the reflexive look at the Andorian who'd come up on the far side of that female alien.

The other man was looking back at him, intent and intense, antennae curling down like extra eyes. "Well," he said in tones of recognition. "And you _are_ a handsome people, aren't you."

Some folk had a little voice in them that kept them from doing stupid things. Some folk's voice could only make futile comments as they did stupid things.

Vir's internal common sense, in certain matters, had walked out into a storm one night and never come back. There was nary a whisper of it as his gut tightened and blood decided there were more important places to be than his _brain_. He swallowed, barely noticing that his empty glass had been replaced by a full one on the bar.

"Y'know," the Andorian remarked, still holding him prisoner with gaze alone, "I went over those recordings for months, wondering what I could've done differently. You're Tur— tr'Veh..."

"Vir." He swallowed again. "Vir's fine."

"Vir." The Andorian grinned at him, took that new glass, and offered it to him across a distance of half an arm's length. "Sparing yourself my lousy accent?"

"No! I mean—" He winced, accepted the drink, and gulped from it, then coughed. It gave a moment to collect himself. Slightly. "Everyone winds up calling me Vir. Because my clan and name both start with a V-sound."

"Well, Vir..." The Andorian drank from another glass that'd appeared next to them and held it illustratively. "How many of these do I need to buy you to get you into a holosuite with me?"

Vir was sure there was barely enough blood left in his brain to manage to hold up his own half-full drink and say, "One, Captain Shon."

One antenna went up while the other crooked itself, with Shon's eyebrows somehow matching. "Not running away again?"

Banter, Vir could do with a blood-starved brain. "Wouldn't make it far, now would I?" He wasn't sure whether he meant the crowd or what that blood was trying to get established below his belt. He knocked back the rest of his drink and set it down before he dropped it like a fool.

Shon's glass went beside his on the bar, their wrists inches apart. "Think I could get a tractor on you this time, yeah." He leaned just a little closer to Vir, daring him to stand his ground, close the distance... "What kind of holosuite program?"

There were _so many_ options, all leading to exactly what a couple of people could do in one, and right then Vir was caught between the idea of starting on his knees, finding out what Andorians looked like under their uniforms, and the thought of Shon kissing him hard while a blue hand went down _his_ uniform trousers.

"If you're not interested after all..." Shon said, antennae drooping a little.

"Decisions," Vir choked out, "are difficult. Just—just any damn flat surface'd do."

The antennae splayed up and out, and Shon grinned. "Infinite. Tempted to say there's a bar right here."

Some of Vir's blood decided that it could be spared to color his cheeks and ears, hot and prickling in encouraging ways. "Can't think of a good argument against it," he managed, and if Shon heard, it was only because their heads were already close enough—

Something grabbed Vir's arm and yanked him off to the side, hard. While he was recovering his balance with a steadying hand from Telles — and when'd she gotten there? — tr'Allaelieh was saying, "Sorry, tr'Verih. We're supposed to return to the ship now."

Straightening with a lazy confidence — _arrogance_ , even — Shon said, "Can I get introductions first?"

Vir tugged at his uniform, glared at the other three of _Brooch_ 's crew, and opened his mouth to comply.

T'Rrinnis interrupted, "No time." She took Vir's other arm, while Telles was still semi-attached to the first, and began shoving him away.

"No time to be introduced to a pretty lass?" Shon said, following in their wake.

T'Rrinnis abandoned her position to tr'Allaelieh so she could turn and say, "I've got five children from three husbands, and _you_ , Andorian, will have to try harder than that to flatter me."

Without a pause, he replied, "So can I go back to flattering Vir instead?"

Vir, being propelled away through the crowd — fellow pilot tr'Allaelieh behind, and Telles clearing a path — called out "Yes!" over his shoulder. This was overridden by the ragged but unanimous chorus of _"No!"_ from his fellow crew.

Shon said, "Since when have Romulans voted on— Whoop!" He dodged sideways as a tall alien forged its path between him and the _Brooch_ 's crew.

At the same time, Telles ducked backwards, trying to grab Vir's sleeve. "Reverse! Reverse!" Others in the crowd had a similar idea, which was why Vir, despite being short enough to have been spyship crew, had an excellent view of one of the Ferasan getting punched out by the darkest-skinned of the humans.

"Oh, _fvadt_ ," t'Rrinnis said, and then she was dodging one way while Vir slid the other, because the human with the pale, beige-spotted skin had just been flung their direction by a pair of Andorians. Vir didn't stop to see who the Terran landed on; the bar was too crowded for anything _but_ escalation. And indeed, he slid away in time for the human to be shoved back the way he'd come — using the momentum to tackle one of the Andorians who'd done the first flinging.

Returning the Terran into the fight apparently didn't sit well with the Coalition crew, and a Ferasan leapt in that direction. Somewhere over the bar's music and the incipient brawl's shouting, a Ferengi was wailing an attempt to get everyone to settle down and not break anything expensive.

Vir decided that his orders to "keep out of trouble" meant he should get his head down, get out, and make sure no one grabbed him by his rank-chain. In aid of that, he started unclipping it at chest and waist while he looked for a back exit from the bar.

When the chain was yanked from where his hand held it loosely, reflexes took over and he gave a wild swing in that direction when, really, he should've just abandoned the chain and tried running. Instead, his wrist was caught and pulled, and despite his best efforts, Vir wound up with his chest up against a wall, someone pressed to his back, and realizing that it'd been a lot more gentle than he'd have expected. Plus his arm wasn't twisted behind him, he hadn't been knocked down...

"Truce?" came that _oh-of-course_ familiar voice in his ear, close enough to be heard despite the noise coming from the front of the bar.

"So long as I don't get kidnapped," Vir said over his shoulder. "Got a four-year-old who'd hold a grudge."

"Infinite, you've got a good memory," Captain Shon said ruefully. "No kidnapping. I promise."

Vir twisted around to face him, chest-to-chest. They were in the shadow of a stairwell, far enough from the conflict it was almost privacy, though close enough they'd probably get swept up when security moved in. Or the Andorian would, anyway.

Apparently neither of them cared much about that, because Vir wasn't bothering to mention it, and the alien captain was looking down at him like he was something magnificent. Vir shivered as one of those blue hands started tracing the sweep of his ear.

Shon paused. "That bad?" His voice suggested he was pretty sure it wasn't bad, but he'd check anyway.

"J-just don't bite anything off," Vir managed, and further managed to start exploring the other man's hip: all-leather, his clothes felt like, or something synthetic imitating the feel. Tough enough to blunt a knife, flexible enough to be tight. Soft enough to dig in his fingers, which he did as Shon turned Vir's head for him and got an angle to start _licking_ Vir's ear.

Slowly.

Hard.

Biting up the curve and sucking on the tip.

Yeah, there wasn't _any_ blood left over for Vir's brain.

So of course that was when the shouting from the front resolved into "Security" and " _Everyone_ is under arrest!" And Shon broke off, antennae pulling back against his head. He said, "I think we'd better get out of here."

As they'd probably be stuck in different brig cells if they got caught... Vir said, "Yeahhhh," and tried to pull his thoughts together. He pointed. "Back door?"

The Andorian captain twisted around, antennae stretching in that direction. "Looks like. Come on." He took Vir's hand and headed off.

Andorians had, Vir noted, some odd body-language at times. Might be from antennae, might be from their frozen wasteland of a moon-home, might be from having four sexes... But if Shon wanted to do hand-clasping instead of wrist-holding, Vir wasn't objecting. The whole point of going to bed with someone new was to have new details added to the experience, and the whole point of saying "yes" to aliens was...

Well, to get those pants of Shon's unfastened and figure out who was getting what done where.

The door was not locked, which was good, because Vir was a pilot, not an engineer — or Tal Shiar — and his idea of opening locked doors was along the lines of "kick it and see if it breaks." Shon slid the thing open, looked out, and pulled Vir through. Vir dragged the door closed behind him.

The hallway beyond was clearly "back corridors" territory, fit for cleaning crews, maintenance, and the occasional pair of troublemakers evading a security sweep. It was also nearly deserted, which somehow penetrated Vir's dizzy mind. Low, he said, "Bet station security's around the next turn?"

"Only if I'd like losing that bet. Would I like losing, Vir?" Shon grinned at him again. Still.

Vir wondered what those antennae would do while... His brain blurred out in a failure of imagination and a resolution that experimentation was in order. "I'd rather we both won," he said. Then he let himself be dragged a few paces down the corridor and into a nook that was probably someone's doorstep.

The door didn't open, but neither of them put their backs to it. Instead, Shon set his shoulders against the nook-wall and pulled Vir against him. "Ain't horizontal, but at least it's flat?"

And no damn crewmates to drag him off. Vir all but clawed his way up the Andorian's vest to get that kiss he'd been wanting. Shon met him halfway, arms going 'round his shoulders, and the world went to lips and tongues and bumping noses and not caring 'cause they were neither one naive enough to worry about a little awkwardness. And both far too aware that Security might not pass them by.

Vir broke first, too impatient to wait any longer. Shon's vest had little fasteners, not far off from the ones that held Vir's uniform tunic closed, and he was going to work his way down the Andorian's chest with his teeth and tongue while he got that vest undone. Being able to set love-bites on collarbones was an advantage of being short, and one Vir took full advantage of. Above him, Shon said, " _Infinite!_ " and a number of other things, most of them too garbled or esoteric for the translator to work on 'em. Tone of voice, though, was _very_ encouraging.

There was a navel in the normal place, shallow and with muscle around and beneath — or so it felt to Vir's tongue, as he went down on one knee and tried to figure out what he could keep his mouth on while his hands got Shon's belt undone. Tactical error: should've gotten the belt _before_ he'd stopped standing. With a muttered _"fvadt"_ Vir pulled back so he could see what he was doing and not get his damn chin in the way.

That gave Shon a moment to get his own thoughts together, apparently, as he groaned, "Bugger me, but you're a man's hot dream!"

"Want privacy for buggery," Vir said. "And lube. Towels."

"Ha!" Shon laughed, in a short, quiet bark that turned into a more primal sound as Vir got the belt undone and trousers yanked open. As the undergarments were pulled down, the Andorian gasped out, "Not privacy for this?"

Vir grinned up at him. "Not _my_ uniform half-off," he said, and admired what he'd found under Shon's uniform for a whole three seconds before finally, _finally_ putting his mouth around it.

The Andorian had a good _shianien_ , well-sized for sucking on, firm and heavy on the tongue. A nice flex, hardening up as Vir worked, and getting longer, too. Clearly going to take a hand as well as a mouth, for while Vir was no novice, the angle wasn't good for trying to swallow down that "spear" for more than a stroke or two at a time.

Shon's manners were good, with no rude jerks on Vir's head. Fingers through his hair, yes, and one blue hand in a tight grip 'round Vir's uniform shoulder-point like it was a handle — but all that Vir needed to want to keep on was the noises Shon was making above him, and the warm, live skin against his tongue.

So he surely wasn't going to stop just because someone (female and Tellarite, from the voice) exclaimed, "Wha–?!"

"Inf'nt," Shon gasped out. "Whuzzit look like?"

The other person said, "This is a public corridor!" Yeah, that was Tellarite language, before the translator got it.

"H'v pity!" Shon managed. "Let'm finish!"

Vir took a breath through his nose and did his best to get that lovely blue _shianien_ down his throat and _hold_ him there. Man deserved a little privacy, after all.

"Ah..." the Tellarite said, and then, "Er. This is... a public... What is he _doing_? Is that hygienic?"

" _Infinite!_ " Shon swore, hips twitching despite his otherwise good manners. "Yes! Medbay knows me! Oh, Infinite, pleeeeease..."

Well, Vir could have held his breath even longer, but if the nosy Tellarite wanted to see something lovely... He pulled back slowly — and Shon didn't protest at the exposure — with both hands at Shon's groin to either side of that nice, nice _shianien_ until enough of it was exposed that Vir could wrap a hand around it, and then use the other as he came off entirely and took a deep breath. He glanced at the Tellarite: female and in a Security uniform. "Perfectly consensual!" Vir said brightly, then put his mouth back to more enjoyable work than talking.

"But this is a public corridor!"

"The brawl started!" Shon protested. "Infinite! Have pity! Let the man work, or give us a room!"

She sputtered for a moment, then said, "If the resident comes back, you have to stop!" There was a sound as of someone stamping a short distance away.

Shon moaned, "Please don't stop." His tone of voice was enough to make Vir laugh and have to back off to catch his breath.

"Infinite, Infinite, he's laughing at me, laughed at by Rom—ahhhh!" Shon's barely-coherent complaints fell apart as Vir tipped that lovely blue _shianien_ upwards and licked from base to tip before getting it back into his mouth.

And then there were fingers through Vir's hair, clenching and trembling with the effort of staying polite and not grabbing Vir's head to force him to take Shon deeper again. Thumb against the point of his ear, while the Andorian swore and babbled low-voiced encouragement. _Shianien_ stiffening in Vir's mouth and throat, as its owner was reduced to sharp breaths and groans. It was everything Vir liked about being on his knees: power and submission at once, trusting the other man wouldn't force his movements even while Vir was driving him mad.

His only regret was being unable to see those antennae reacting.

When the Andorian reached his completion, wet and bitter, Vir spared a moment to hope that there'd be no allergic reactions — but that was what Medbay was for, so he put it from his mind.

Shon panted, with little _ah, ah_ sounds, and tugged at Vir's shoulders. "C'm—c'mere," he said, and pulled Vir up into an embrace and kiss, with no hesitation for what Vir'd been doing with his tongue a moment before. The enthusiastic kiss was even less coordinated than prior ones, and soon wandered along Vir's jaw to get at one of his ears.

The Tellarite said, plaintively over her shoulder, "Are you _done_ yet?"

"He's barely started!" Vir answered by reflex, pressing himself against the Andorian's body while Shon sucked on his earlobe.

"This is a public corridor!" she said again.

Banter was easy, even while he was reflexively grinding against Shon's leg. "If you're offering a roo— mmm!" Banter was less easy when Shon'd gotten a hand under Vir's tunic and drawn fingernails across his back.

"I should put you two in a brig cell," she snapped.

"O-only if it's more private than here," Vir managed, because the Andorian was alternating between working on Vir's belt and some very strong, very controlled groping of Vir's groin. His mouth had moved to Vir's neck, and Vir was hoping for a _lovely_ bruise...

"Can't you go back to someone's ship?" the Tellarite said.

That broke Shon's focus on what he was doing, barking a laugh to match Vir's gasping one. The Andorian retorted, "Much as I'd _like_ to kidnap Vir—" as he slid to his own knees to leave Vir half-leaning, half-braced against the wall.

"Elements, Commander'd kill someone!" Vir said.

"It's that Admiral I'd worry about," Shon added, unfastening the lower part of Vir's tunic so he could get at the uniform trousers. "She'd come get you _back_."

"Y'think? Flattery," Vir said to the wall, dropping a hand to Shon's head.

His fingers glanced off one antenna and Shon said, "Whoa, careful, I'll fall over."

Vir made a note and adjusted his hand so he wouldn't jostle the antennae that were already brushing against his half-open tunic. "Sorry."

"Now, if we can stop having in-ter- _rup_ -tions," Shon said, and pulled Vir's trouser-front open. "Damn, you're a handsome fellow!"

"More flattery." Vir grinned against the wall, though, eyes half-closed and entirely unfocused. "Or torment!" he added, as Shon was using feather-light touches to guide Vir's _shianien_ around for better viewing.

The Tellarite all but wailed, "Will you two _get dressed_?!"

"If you're not going to admire this with me," Shon said, sounding just a bit testy, "a polite silence would be appreciated. Distractions do slow these things down, you know."

Vir had no idea how Tellarites had carnal relations, though of course there had to be some way to continue the species, and the puzzle might indeed have been a discouraging thought — but Shon gave up on the delicate approach and began licking firmly from the base of Vir's _shianien_ to the tip, with occasional pauses to suck-bite at points in-between. And when he got to the blunt "spearhead" itself... He went licking back down, using one hand to hold everything in place where blood-pressure enough couldn't manage — despite its best efforts.

Shon got to Vir's groin again, went licking and nipping back up... and Vir's encouraging noises went to a more indignant squawk as Shon repeated the _down_ licking again. That, naturally, prompted Andorian snickering, interrupting the flow enough for Vir to complain, "I dunno anything! Torture unnecessary!"

Shon laughed up against Vir's leg, antennae somehow gotten under Vir's shirt and tickling against his belly. He at least kept Vir's _shianien_ pressed against his cheek, where a few hip-twitches could poke that blue ear enough to remind Shon what he was _supposed_ to be doing. Still laughing, the other man moved back and finally, finally, _finally_ set himself entirely to the task of reciprocating Vir's previous efforts.

Being Andorian and apparently a bastard by race, Shon's method of _taentre'draeu_ was slow. Barely taking Vir into his mouth and licking as if there were tiny alien glyphs there, to be discerned by tongue-feel alone. Vir's hand wrapped into Shon's hair, pulling some from its queue, but holding himself from shoving. (Good manners, at least, prevailed where good sense had deserted him.)

Shon moved a little further down, continuing his search for non-existent ancient runes with tongue flattened against the bottom of Vir's _shianien_. And a little further, until good manners forced Vir to move his hands to clutching at Shon's vest-shoulders, where he could tug and jerk more safely. And find himself panting out _Hnahn, hnahn_ against the wall, in something between an order and a plea.

The Andorian made a sound in his throat, almost more vibration than noise, and shifted to a steadier, faster movement, up and down Vir's _shianien_. There was more tooth to it, with a sharpness that was almost distracting in the wrong way — before the sensations combined and it was entirely the _right_ way. Vir's voice went on automatic pilot, encouraging groans and whimpers, while his mind paid all its attention to Shon's movements. Mouth. Tongue. Slick and smooth and sharp edges of teeth, gliding and steady. Hands at Vir's hips to keep in balance for when Vir's mannerly control began to slip.

He had a few moments of wishing they had more time, a bed, a holo-suite with some soft restraints... and the fantasy combined with hot, wet reality, turning into a climax that snapped through his spine and skull and _shianien_. Gasping at each electric aftershock. Knees trembling, slowly buckling, and Vir slid down the wall with Shon's hands guiding him down until they were curled into each other, legs entangled and clothes in disarray.

Sitting, they were closer in height, but Shon was still able to arrange himself so Vir's head rested on a blue-skinned shoulder. The Andorian then amused himself by stroking his fingertips on Vir's face and lips (collecting uncoordinated kisses there) while Vir simply put his hands under Shon's vest and hazily contemplated the abstract concept of someday maybe thinking about something.

Shon remarked, in a sated drawl, "Now, see, if we'd had the bar as the flat surface, they'd be yelling at us now, and we could get that holosuite. Discounted, I bet."

The idea of a few — or even several — hours in a holosuit, with nothing to worry about except hydration and recreation, was almost enough to spark desire again. Sadly, not enough to raise Vir's _shianien_ back to attention, but he could certainly trace his fingers around on Shon's back and side and make an incoherent, wistful noise.

Vir was almost to the point of being able to verbalize _Maybe the bar will be cleared by now and we can go back and get that holosuite_ when the Tellarite guard poked her head around the side of their alcove. She was dark-skinned, her face young despite the wrinkles of her species, and bald. Her expression went from characteristic Tellarite crankiness to a form of horror as she gaped at them a moment. Then she whipped back around the edge, with only one of her shoulders showing that she had her back to them, and said, "Will you two put your clothes back... back _together_?!"

They muffled their laughter against each other — Vir into Shon's chest and Shon into Vir's hair — until the Tellarite guard finally snapped, "I will... I will _call reinforcements_!"

Voice still mirth-broken, Shon called back, "It takes more time to put clothes back on!"

Vir said, "Because most of your practice is in taking them off?"

"Exactly! Andorian captains have other people to get dressed _for_ them, don't you know," Shon said, though he was moving to tuck Vir back into his trousers and make sure all the tender bits weren't about to be pinched. Vir might've said something about being able to dress himself, but he was far too much enjoying the feel of those hands on him, and the prickling novelty of _blue_ skin against his, and the delicious self-reminders that technically the Coalition and the Star Empire were not _friendly_ , and that spun off into incoherent, fragmented fantasies of _very_ unrealistic captivity...

"Just in time," Shon remarked, hand warm through the cloth over Vir's _shianien_. "Would've had to do something to get the swelling down so you'd fit..."

"Well, there _ought_ to be a holosuite nearby, if everyone else's been arrested by now," Vir suggested, as he moved to repay the favor of arranging the Andorian for a return to a less interesting form of captivity.

The Tellarite guard snapped, "No holosuites! You two are... are under arrest for—" the words were wholly Tellarite for a moment before the translation hit. "—Public lewdness!"

"But we're not in public!" Shon protested, then made some appreciative noises as Vir pressed his warm shaft to the side in order to get the fasteners to close over it.

Vir added, "The only person who's been observing us is you, and you didn't _have_ to look."

"That is _not the point_!" she announced. "If you two are not dressed in the next minute, then... then you are going to be marched down to the security cells _as you are_!"

Vir _had_ been moving to fasten Shon's vest again, but paused. "Elements, that's nearly a challenge," he said, and slid his hands around to the Andorian's sides and back, nuzzling the other man's neck with the lazy satiation that could turn back to insistent desire if given a chance.

"Sounds like one to me," Shon agreed, and began unfastening Vir's uniform jacket instead of doing it up.

They did leave each other's trousers intact, though, which was a good thing as the Tellarite guard indeed tromped off a little and made good on her threat to call reinforcements. The reinforcements, when they showed up, were another pair of Tellarites: one a young male, as scandalized as the first woman, and the other an older fellow who looked to've seen it all before and who was unimpressed.

In the face of a threat to stun them and drag them to the security cells, Shon and Vir clambered up from the floor, with Shon protesting that he would happily go back and pay the Ferengi barkeep for a holosuite so they wouldn't be doing public lewdness. The senior Tellarite merely said, "Do it after," waved his stunner, and Shon heaved a dramatic sign and complied.

They spent most of the trip with Vir trying to discreetly tickle Shon's ribs, and the taller Andorian trying to nibble Vir's ear-points as they walked. As they got to more public areas, they managed a mutual unspoken agreement to simply stroll along with unkempt hair and opened uniform-tops, Vir's arm around Shon's waist and Shon's arm 'round Vir's shoulders.

There was an unexpected crowd around the security area. In particular, an Alliance captain — Vulcan, of course — was being all but shoved out by the Tellarite security-chief — while some of her human escort looked annoyed on her behalf and the others kept their watchful glare on... the rest of Vir's shore-leave group: tr'Allaelieh, Telles, and t'Rrinnis. Vir's fellow pilot caught sight of him and Shon first, and dropped his face into both palms. That alerted the two women; Telles put a hand to her forehead, looked to the ceiling, and started giggling. T'Rrinnis just stared in an attempt at disbelief that was more resignation.

The Vulcan captain noticed them as well, and pointed, saying clearly, "And _there_ is the instigator of the entire matter."

Telles said, voice still laughter-choked, "The blue one, not ours! Ours was clearly kidnapped!"

"I was practicing _diplomacy_ ," Vir objected. He continued in a mutter, "Unlike you lot. 'Kidnapped'?"

Shon ruffled Vir's hair and gave him a shove towards his crewmates. "Man wasn't part of the barfight, that's for sure. Nor did I! We have a perfect alibi. This young officer here can attest we were not engaging in hostilities when she found us!"

"You two..." the officer in question growled, before being cut off by her superior's terse cough.

The station security chief eyed them up and down, and decreed, "Well, whether the captain there threw punches or not, half the bar-expenses are his. And half on the Alliance." He glowered at the Vulcan and Shon equally. "Otherwise we keep the culprits and they work off their debt cleaning up the mess they started for however long that takes. You don't want to pay and don't want to disrupt your schedule? You can leave 'em here and we'll find work for 'em or ship 'em to Ferenginar as janitors." That was more aimed at the Vulcan, Vir thought.

With a clipped voice, the Vulcan captain said, "And what about _them_?" Her tipped hand clearly indicated Vir and his fellow Rihannsu.

"Have witnesses they didn't throw any punches. Only one suspicious table-flip, and he apologized. If they're going to press charges for that kidnapping accusation..." The Tellarite eyed the group.

"Drugged and kidnapped, plainly," t'Rrinnis said. "But we have him back and he's in one piece, so we'd rather get him to our sickbay as soon as possible, sir."

"Drugged?" Vir protested while Telles started doing up his uniform fasteners.

Telles muttered back, "Alcohol's a drug."

"Elements." Vir rolled his eyes, caught Shon's gaze, and grinned crookedly.

Shon blew him a kiss, then said, "Chief, how about we step into your office and I'll see if we've got enough latinum to pay off the barkeep for my crew."

Tr'Allaelieh whispered, "Don't suppose you filched his moneypouch?"

"Of course not!" Vir said, mildly outraged. "Do I look like a thief?"

T'Rrinnis took advantage of the security chief's distraction to grab people's shoulders and start moving them along. "Come on, let's get back to the ship before those humans decide it's unfair we've gotten off with a lecture and start _another_ brawl."

Vir sighed, and gave a last glance as Shon vanished into the security office — which, if it wasn't a final wave, was at least a good view of the back side of those tight pants. As they departed the area with as much haste as dignity allowed, he said, "So, medbay first so you can verify I wasn't drugged, or am I going to be reporting to the Commander?"

Telles said, "I want to be there when you report to the Commander. Was it _worth_ that?"

Vir grinned. "Well, would've been nice to get that holosuite instead, and a few more hours, but... yeeeeaaaahhhh."

His crewmates, with varying degrees of resigned outrage and amusement, shoved him along.


End file.
